Laughs of The Past
by dragonfly patranous
Summary: Not good at summaries but this is a one shot from the Marauders era, Harry Sirius and Remus remember old times, during Harry's stay at the Order Headquarters before his 5th year at Hogwarts.


** This is my first story. hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. **

* * *

** THE MEMORY****  
**  
The familiar cool sensation drowned him as he closed his eyes and let  
the memories carry him elsewhere.  
When he opened his eyes he was in front of Great Hall among the  
students at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry making  
their way for breakfast on an early december morning. He took a look  
at the grounds through the open corridor. The usually lush green  
grounds were covered with a thin layer of snow shining like tiny  
diamonds in the mild morning sunlight. He noticed the young boy making  
his way from the Grand Staircase towards the hall, in the usual  
uniform wrapping a gold and red Gryffindor scarf around his neck while  
the breeze mopped his forehead with tufts light brown hair. Professor  
Lupin or Remus as Harry now called him was about 16 and in his 6th  
year. He followed him through the doors of the hall as the young Remus  
made his way to the far end of the Gryffindor table away form the  
prying eyes of the teachers. Harry turned towards the table as Remus  
greeted the group he was almost scared to see himself siting next to  
Remus it was when he looked into the amber eyes of James Potter that  
he realized that he was looking at his father just a bit older than he  
was now. He constantly kept on messing up his already messed up raven  
black hair as he gazed lazily at the girl sitting a few places away  
from them, Lily Evans with her bright ginger hair falling perfectly  
over her shoulders and the way her bright green eyes twinkled when she  
laughed had James undivided attention . She caught James staring as  
she glanced at him from over the pile of books besides her and  
suddenly blush. Harry was a bit flustered and a red in face turned his  
attention to the recently arrived Sirius Black, his godfather looking  
much different then Harry had remembered him. The young Sirius was  
full of life his eyes twinkling with mischief and a broad grin on his  
face as he smacked a parchment he was holding playfully on James head  
"Hey Prongs, we have the final preparations to make for our little  
gift you can admire Evans later." James slightly blushed but it was  
soon drowned by the excitement on his face at the mention of the prank  
they had been planning. The four Marauders excitement etched on their  
faces bent their heads to look into the parchment which Remus  
carefully laid out on the table. Then taking out his wand and taping  
it on the parchment softly whispered " I solemnly swear that I'm up  
to no good" and the parchment opened to show the entire castle and  
grounds of Hogwarts with all the people in the castle as black dots  
moving about labeled with their names. "The Marauders map" Harry  
almost squealed in excitement as he recognized the map that was now  
lying at the bottom of his trunk safe under the invisibility cloak.  
Peter Pettigrew a stout and clumsy boy strained his neck to see the  
map and listen to what Padfoot was saying " So Moony you will sneak  
into Filch's Office and put 'this' in his pumpkin juice." He proudly  
removed a vial of a shiny red potion. "Remember this one, Marauders"  
he said with excitement bubbling in his grey eyes. "Merlin! you kept  
that all long Padfoot" Moony and Prongs together exclaimed in  
astonishment while Wormtail smirked looking at the potion remembering  
how he ended up in the hospital wing when James,Sirius and Remus had  
brewed the potion and tested it on him.  
"And its your work Wormtail to get Filch to the Grand  
Staircase so we can go forward with the rest of our prank. Moony you  
join me behind the statue of Merwyn the Malicious as soon as you are  
done with your task." Padfoot said. "The potion will take about 5  
minutes to take affect so you have to hurry with Filch, Wormtail"  
Prongs added. "And I will be behind the armor" Prongs announced to no  
one in particular "Its about time we give Filch a welcoming present".  
Moony looked at the map and saw Filch was moving towards his office  
from the Hogwarts grounds, he was almost near the Entrance Hall. "Go  
Moony, we can distract him for about 5 minutes so that gives you about  
7 minutes to be done with it. Mischief Managed" Prongs whispered to  
the Marauders Map as Moony ran with the others at his heels . As  
they saw Filch walking towards the doors of the Entrance Hall James  
cast a spell so that the snow turned into a solid layer of ice and  
Filch was unable to walk on the slippery sheet of ice. Moony reached  
Filch's office and with a flick of his wand and a soft incantation  
filled the goblet on the desk with pumpkin juice. And carefully added  
few drops of the potion into it. All this trouble they were taking  
just to remind Filch that he should not mess with the Marauders. The  
were given a detention by him last week even when it was not their  
fault. They had just fired a few Disarming spells on Snivellius and  
his puppets when they were trying to hex a 3rd year Hufflepuff girl  
for fun. To teach them a bit of a lesson they used a levitation charm  
on those thick skulled Slytherins. But as the greasy head Snvilleus  
was Malfoy's lap dog Filch never punished him. This was just little  
thank you from the Marauders to Filch for making them have a good time  
cleaning the lavatory after classes that day and without magic. By the  
time Moony reached where Padfoot had positioned himself behind the  
statue of Merwyn the Malicious Filch had safely reached the Entrance  
Hall and was making his way with quick steps to his office Wormtail  
following him so he could get him to the hall as soon as he drained  
out the goblet of pumpkin juice.  
They emptied the flobberworm mucus and Troll bogeys they had got  
from Zonko's in buckets and levitated them high up in the air. Moony  
cast a spell to make them invisible to the passing students. Soon as  
they saw Filch approaching with Wormtail behind him James threw a few  
small crackers in the hallway to clear the students. As if this was a  
common indication of a Marauders prank the students cleared the area  
and stood in a semi circle to watch what would happen with curiosity.  
As Filch came there standing right below the buckets and yelling at  
the students asking who had caused such havoc early in the morning,  
many dungbombs flew in his direction one landing strait on his head  
and before he had time even to blink a slimy substance dropped on him  
which was even more stinky. The slime that covered him made his legs  
wobble and he had difficulty standing to add to his problems he  
suddenly started sprouting short limbs all over his upper body. All  
this happening in a split of a confused Filch let out a groan as he  
slipped and fell. All the students roared with laughter. To add to the  
fun James fired a hex at Filch's that made giant hat like mushrooms  
grow on his slime covered head and countless small once covered the  
rest of his body . At the sight of the baffled caretaker with many  
short legs and hands and a thousand mushrooms growing on them combined  
with slime Padfoot and Moony unable to contain themselves rolled on  
the floor with laughter and that broke the levitation charm and the  
buckets hovering above bounced of Filch's mushroom covered head  
destroying his another almost failed attempt to get up from the puddle  
of sticky slime about him. The laughter of the students grew louder as  
more and more students gathered to see the caretaker in his struggle.  
Seeing what was going around him even Harry was drowned in laughter  
almost forgetting where he actually was...he felt a warm hand on  
his back which took him whirling out of Sirius's Pensive back to  
12 Grimmauld Place the recent headquarters of the Order where he was  
staying with the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. Remus was  
standing behind him apparently he had been the one to pull Harry out  
of the memory his face had the same cheerful smile saying "Had fun,  
Harry."Harry had never seen on his face before except when he Padfoot  
and Harry talked about James and in the memories he had seen in the  
pensive. Before him Sirius sat lazily on a chair, with a mischievous  
grin on his face and winked at him. Harry looked around a moment as if  
registering this moment to his memory, he wanted to treasure it as  
such moments where hard to come by in the wake of the upcoming war.  
And this was one of those special moments that he had spent with the  
only family he had left in this world.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
